Pieces
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Apollo's picking up the pieces of his past friendship with Klavier, confused and angry. Klavier didn't know just how many pieces there were until Apollo decides to slot them back together on his own-well, with a little help, but just a little. Based off of ask-the-wright-family's ask tumblr. Because I love her and the things she does. This story is also on AO3 for those interested.
1. Chapter 1

(Headcanon states that ask-the-wright-family's AU's high school is the AU version of Themis Legal Academy. Because I wish it.)

* * *

><p>"Ugh! He's just so...ARGH!"<p>

"Hey, hey, calm down, Pollo! No need to get so angry. Klav's just doin what he's always wanted-bein a rockstar."

"At the expense of his friends, though?"

"It's not like he doesn't talk to us at all, Apollo. He just walked me and Junie home the other day."

"So, it's just me then. Good to know."

"No, dummy! It's obvious you and Daryan don't like each other at all, if first period is anything to go by! You-

"He butchers the French language, Athena, you should understand when I get upset."

"He speaks Russian, Pollo. Mr. Smirnov said that's one of the hardest language transitions to to do."

"Yeah, well, what does he know?"

"As my Russian teacher, I imagine quite a bit, you whiny baby."

"Hey-!"

"Apollo," Athena began, pausing to watch Daichi grab her chicken sandwich and eat the bacon off of it. "Klavier knows you two don't get along. He's probably trying to avoid a fight-which you would lose, also, so be thankful."

"Yeah. Dating a guy that no one approves of must be hard. I've seen them together, dude. Daryan treats Klavier like he's Jesus or something."

"Considering what Jesus's own family and friends did to him that does not make me feel better."

"You know what I mean, dammit!"

Apollo glanced at Daichi and Athena before sipping angrily at his soda. "How hard would it be to simply say, 'Hey, Herr Forehead, my boyfriend and I are busy right now, but ja, we can hang out, how does this weekend sound to you, katzchen'?"

"You hate it when he calls you kitten."

"Called."

"Maybe," Daichi began, fishing for the right words. "Maybe he doesn't wanna have to choose. We shouldn't make him, either. I mean, here's this guys, who like, adores him, no lie, and his friends can't stand his guts, like at all. I'd be pretty damn upset if my boyfriend didn't get along with my friends, dude."

Athena nodded. "And I can't imagine Kristoph approves of Daryan either, so there's that. I think Klavier is trying to forge a life for himself. It's not his job to make everybody happy, you know. Not even us as his friends have a right to tell him how to live."

"But we're his friends! We know him best!"

"Darya knows him in a way we distinctly do _not_, Apollo." The redhead rolled her eyes at his blush.

"Unless you'd like to. Is that what this is about?" Daichi raised his eyebrows at Apollo, but began fidgeting with the cuff to his jacket.

"N-no!" Apollo stammered, ripping a napkin apart rather viciously. "It's just-what good is being a rockstar if you have no one to give your backstage passes to?"

The table fell silent at his words, and Apolo sighed. He sat his chin in his hand as a bird flew by the window. A car alarm could be heard in the distance. Daichi played with the remnants of his Wisconsin cheeseburger, idly swirling the fries in the barbeque sauce. Athena tapped a rhythm out on her left headphone before taking them off and inspecting them.

"Am I...being selfish? To want him with us all the time?" Apollo asked finally, not sure if he really wanted the answer. His 'V' of justice drooped slightly.

"Well, I mean...whether you are or not isn't the issue. He's been apart of like, everything we do for years, man. You're gonna feel some type of weight after a while with him not here as much anymore."

"And it's more awkward." Athena shrugged. "He used to flirt with us all the time, but it's like...if Dad suddenly stopped making Monty Python jokes, it'd be weird, right? Or if he suddenly stopped saying 'I love you' when he drops us off at school. Not-he doesn't stop meaning it, he just stops saying it. That...would make me real sad, at the very least."

Apollo sighed.

"But Pollo…" Daichi started, giving his friend a sad smile. "There's something you gotta realize. You get mad at Klavier for doing his own thing, but...you I don't see you losing it over Ema and her weirdo science club buddies."

Athena inclined her head in agreement. "Or Junie and her new friends."

"I just…"

"Ask yourself this, Apollo. Are you mad that Klavier's moving on? Or are you mad that Klavier's moving on without _you_?"

Apollo choked on his coke at the question. "Now wait just a min-

The chorus to NSync's "Space Cowboy" interrupted his rant. "Ha, sorry," Daichi smiled as he answered the phone. "Dad, wassup? ...oh, yeah, okay. Sure, no problemo. ...The dark chocolate kind, right? We got sugar? ...Okie dokie, artichokie! What-no, Dad, it's a joke-nevermind, we'll be there. Love you~~~" Daichi cooed into the phone, and Apollo and Athena snickered at Aoi-senior's loud sputtering.

"What's up?" Athena asked, grabbing a handful of Apollo's fries.

"Youse and Mese gots a date with my Dad's and your mom's coworkers, that's being what's up." Daichi stretched languidly. "And Dad wants to make brownies. Not the good kind though, the boring kind."

"You mean the kind that _won't_ get you arrested?" Apollo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Argh, you look just like Mr. Miles when you do that! If I wanted to be regularly chastised, I'd join a convent."

"Abbey," Athena and Apollo corrected him.

"Same difference. Welp, you and me, Athena. Because I am not sitting through another lecture of 'The Artificial Mind and You' alone again."

"Hey, I was busy!"

"Danganronpa does not count as 'busy'."

"Hey. Hey," the redhead began, pointing at Apollo and giving him a look. "Dangaronpa is serious business, mister. Don't you mess with me."

"Whatever." Apollo waved the waiter over.

* * *

><p>The walk home was annoying. Probably because Apollo had to pass by his school to get there, and as soon as the place was in sight, he could hear Klavier's dumb voice and dumb guitar ringing out the beginning of some dumb German song in the gym. He blew his hair out of his face. Why do they have to practice in the gym anyway? And why the hell was the place so damned huge? <em>China<em> could probably hear them with those acoustics!

Apollo sighed loudly and continued on, muttering to himself about how German was a dumb language anyway, and who cared if Klavier was a good-looking, German rockstar-prosecutor, it didn't make him cool or anything. But then Klavier's voice soothed over the words 'verbotene liebe' and shit-he knows what the means and-

"_Fuck_!" Apollo grabbed his hair at the same time a loud crash came from the open indoor Art stage. A loud curse followed his and he jumped at another crash. He made his way over to the large open doors, treading lightly. Peering inside, he spotted a brunette in a red tracksuit and what looked like a muscle harness appraising a clay pot.

He was about to ask if everything was okay when the brunette threw the piece of pottery to the floor as if it had just cursed his mother.

"NOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOD MAAAAAAAAAN!"

Apollo looked at the broken pot for a beat before clearing his throat.

The brunette let out a suspiciously girly yelp before whipping around to face him. "Whoa, dude! YOU TOTALLY SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA MEEEEEEEE!"

"There's...no need to yell." Geez, this guy could give his 'Chords of Steel' a run for their money!

"Oh, ah! Uh, sorry." The teen looked a little sheepish before blinking in recognition. "Oh, HEY! You're one of Junie's friends. Ares, right?!"

"...Apollo, but yes. And you're...uh-

"ROBIN NEWMAN, JUNIOR PROSECUTOR IN THE MAKING, MAAAAAAAAN!" Robin posed dramatically.

_Should I be glad his voice is only loud enough to deafen me partially?_ Apollo thought sarcastically. "What are you doing?" he stepped into the space, mindful of all the broken plaster on the floor.

"Oh, uh...when I get frustrated, I come here and destroy my work!"

"But why? Doesn't it take you a long time to make this stuff?"

"Nah. I keep the good things I make in the actual art room, anyway. Most of my stuff is on display in the halls."

Apollo nodded. He remembered Junie saying something about a friend who was going to major in Artistic Law. He was still sure that wasn't actually A Thing, but hey-to each his own.

"Does it help?" he found himself asking.

Robin looked at him for a moment before smiling. He held out a plain grey vase-Apollo still isn't sure where he got it from-and shook it.

The shorter brunet looked at the piece with some trepidation. He glanced up at his counterpart, who continued to smile cryptically, before gently taking the vase.

"Uh…"

"What do you hate?"

"Uh-what now?"

"What. Do you hate?" Robin was so much quieter now, it made him look a bit softer. He looked...God, he looked like, Trucy.

Apollo thought for a crazy moment that they could have been related.

"...Chemistry."

"FUCK CHEMISTRY!"

Robin slapped the vase out of his hands. It hit the ground with a loud shatter, making Apollo jup. He looked at Robin like he was insane. Which, he was right, because the brunette just continued to grin like a dope.

"Your turn." He produced a brown plate this time.

Apollo took the plate and glanced at Robin. The brunette motioned for him to 'go on'. Apollo dropped the plate and it broke on the floor. "Oops, there goes Physics," he declared cheekily.

Robin's face was about to crack with how hard he was grinning. "Oh noes, Mr. Trigonometry, look out for the-*CRACK*-wall."

"Alas, poor AP French, for he was such a-*SMASH*-tortured soul."

"As was his late cousin, AP Spanish-*Whipsh!*-the third."

Apollo looked at Robin, an odd glint in his eye. "How much of this stuff are we allowed to break?"

Robin handed him a green pair of goggles before putting on a pair himself. He then handed Apollo a chipped baseball bat.

He motioned at the room. "Have at thee."

Apollo was pretty sure all those devil jokes had some merit as he felt his face split in an evil smile.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Daryan, cut that out~! I can't see, darling."<p>

"I gotcha. Maybe if you wouldn't wear these fucking tight-ass pants-

"Ah, hm, but you _love_ it when I wear these 'fucking tight-ass' pants, ja," Klavier reached up and pulled Daryan around for a kiss.

"Hell yeah I do._ Come here, rasputnyy_-

"Ah, _Daryan~_!"

A loud crash interrupted Daryan's assault on Klavier's neck. "Ugh, must be that wild little art student again. Doesn't he know he's disturbing the peace?"

"Hm, we're not exactly paragons of virtue ourselves, _Hai_." The blonde chuckled, pecking Daryan on the chin. "Come. I've already been chewed out once for my tardiness. Let's not give Kristoph and more ammunition, ja?"

"Don't care what he thinks."

"Hm, ja, but I have to live with him, darling."

"Hn." The taller teen shrugged and kissed Klavier's hair.

There was another loud crash as they made their way down the sidewalk, but the yell following it was deeper this time. Klavier paused, listening for the voice to sound again. Another crash, and a peal of laughter that always reminded Klavier of bells.

"That sounds like your little chicken nugget buddy from secondary school."

Klavier was caught between awe and happiness that Daryan remembered his friends and righteous indignation at his casual use of such an intimate nickname, when there was another crash. Music started, and the blond could recognize the beginnings of Sia's "Soon We'll Be Found" playing.

"That's a rather romantic song. Let's go spy on them." Daryan had that childish 'I'm doing it whether you approve or not' look on his face.

"Hm. You criminal." But all Klavier could think of was Apollo and romantic and Not Klavier and-

He began walking to the open Art Room, the laughter sounding from within growing louder and more breathless in nature.

The scene they arrived upon was not something out of a cheesy after school special like Klavier half-expected. Instead, the Art student-Robin, he thinks-is in the back, smashing what he thinks may have been a bust of Zeus to pieces. And Apollo-

And Apollo…

And. _Apollo_.

The cynical brunet had discarded his beloved red jacket, the sleeves of his red, _red_ shirt rolled up to his elbows and his hair falling into his face as he swung a bat into some unknown sculpture; sweat flinging from his brow as a ridiculously manic smile split his face at the instrument cracking across the marble. A pair of rather ugly goggles adorned his face and obscured his eyes, but Klavier could practically see the mahogany orbs glowing through the polarized plexiglass.

Apollo wastes no time in turning around and smashing another statue to bits, before kicking a clay pot off of a show table. He then proceeded to crack the table right down the middle with one swing.

He looked like Apollo, the Greek God, bright and happy but still willing to exact his mighty wrath upon those who would ignore the truth, almost comically moving in time with the soft music, his crazed laughter a counterpoint to the melodic voice floating through the speakers.

He looked like Apollo, the Roman God, laughing because nothing can touch him, not even the Sun because it's his, and all the stars and the sky, and the Earth too, and he knows how weak it's be without him, without his light-

He looked angry.

He looked wild.

He's Fucking _**Gorgeous**_.

Klavier has to breathe. He's this close to going over there and dragging Apollo into a heat-searing kiss. He wants that passion, that fire; Apollo is the God of Music, please, play Klavier like the instrument he is, _oh GOD_-

Apollo smashed another statue in two clean pieces. Klavier has to cough to hide his groan.

"Tch, never knew the tyke had it in him. Not bad."

"J-ja. He is, how you say, the eye of a great storm. The calm, if you will."

"Small storm, I think."

"Does not change the fact that he is a hurricane," Klavier snapped. He cleared his throat. "We should-

Apollo caught his eye, and for a damningly silent moment, Klavier couldn't breathe. The brunet blinked, pointed the bat in Klavier's direction and whipped back around to slam the bat into something else.

_Yes, please, wreck me like you're wrecking this room, mein liebe_-

Klavier rushed away almost yesterday, not waiting for Daryan. '_Mein gott,'_ he thought to himself. When did Apollo get so...so-

_He's always been like that_, a traitorous part of his mind claimed. _Just never where you could see him._

He thought he was over it, Apollo was _not_ interested, not then, and he isn't _now_, he has a boyfriend, _Scheiß-verdammt_-

"All is good, rasputnyy?"

Daryan. He had Daryan, with his perfect hair ('V' of justice) and his Russian accent (Chords of Steel) and his love of the law ("I'm gonna be greater than even Dad, just you wait, Klavier, here comes Justice!")

"Ja."

No.

Everything's _Fine_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, kiddo. Why the long face this morning?"

Apollo sighed loudly, poking idly at his oatmeal. "Nothing, Dad."

"That doesn't sound like nothing. Sounds like...'hey Dad, I need your advice, you're the only one who I can trust with such a delicate matter, you're the best, I love you'."

"That sounds like wishful thinking on your part."

"Ouch." Phoenix chuckled to himself, straightening Trucy's hat on her head as the young girl shoveled pancakes in her mouth. "You look so sad, though. Aren't you going out with Athena and the others today?"

"Hm. Yeah, just me, her and Daichi. We were going to the park to hang out, but…" the young teen reached over to pet Cherry in the seat next to his as the cat rolled a blueberry around on a plate, tail swishing determinedly.

"But?"

The brunet sighed again. "Have you...ever wanted something you _really_ couldn't have? Like, not because it's not for you, but because someone else already took it?"

"Hm." The black haired man rubbed his chin, looking up to the ceiling. "Sure. But, what exactly is this 'thing' you can't have? Because you can have anything you want if you truly want it bad enough."

"Well...it's just…" Apollo looked away, a small blush on his face.

Phoenix peered at his son with raised eyebrows. "Well? It sounds suspiciously like you have a crush on someone." His eyes became dark even as he smiled at Apollo. "Who is it?"

"No one, Dad. Calm down."

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, really, sweetie."

"No, I can't."

"But...I'm your old man! I'm all you've got!"

"There's always Miles."

"..._oooooh_, you traitor. I thought we had something. You're leaving me for some blonde, pretty boy prosecutor, I see."

Apollo choked on what little spit was in his mouth at his father's words. "I-no-wait-

"Calm down, it was just a joke. Seems to run in the family. But, really, if you ever need to talk to anyone," Phoenix passed his daughter a napkin as a blueberry fell out of her mouth. "I am always here, Apollo. I love you." He dodged backwards as Cherry ran after it, sighing.

"...love you too, Dad."

"Ah~! My baby!"

"I'm gone!" Apollo shot up and ran for the door.

"Come back and give your old man a kiss-*slam* Well. He could have just said no. You'll give me a kiss, won't you sweetie?"

He grimaced when Trucy left a blue kiss shaped mark on his forehead. "Love you daddy."

"Hm, love you too, dear."

* * *

><p>"Hey hey hey."<p>

Apollo and Daichi turned at the voice, as Athena bounded down the gravel pathway. "Yo, Thena! What took you so long?"

"Meh, Simon had to pick up Bobby cause his car's broken. Something about spilling a Big Swig down in the speakers or something." The redhead turned back and waved at her brother, who simply nodded and stepped back into the car. Bobby hung out the window and shook his hand a bit more enthusiastically. "So, what's on the agenda? Simon said they'd go to a movie and to just call when we need them to drop us off somewhere."

"I brought some snacks!" Daichi exclaimed. "Just some sandwiches and leftover brownies; chips, cookies, some drinks; you know," he said, kicking at the shoulder bag on the ground. "I gotta tell you guys something kinda important."

"Oh?" Apollo didn't like surprises, and so he began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Is it bad?"

"Meh. Maybe to someone. Maybe, maybe not to you, Pollo."

The brunet sighed. "Oh god, what happened?"

"Last week? When you told us about breaking shit in the art room with Raven-

"Robin."

"Same difference-anyway, remember that?" Daichi waited for Apollo to nod, scooting over so Athena could sit on the bench as well. "Well, you know, someone overheard you guys."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Apollo thought back to Klavier and his dumb boyfriend who had happened upon him whilst he was destroying school property. But, it wasn't something Klavier would tell anyone about, right? Maybe Daryan, the rat bastard…

"Okay, well...maybe I should just...show you...hang on." The blue eyed teen reached into his bag and shuffled around for his intended target. "Ah-oh wait, nope, that'd be the history paper."

"We don't have a history paper due-_Daichi_."

"Uh...Mr. Warrington gave me an extension."

"Of how long?!"

"...eureka! Found it!" the teen sidestepped the question smoothly. "The journalism club hasn't actually published it yet, otherwise you'd know. I think they rejected it, some chick there keeps trying to publish real personal crap about people."

"Scuttlebutt. Yeah, she's a pain in the kneecap. What does it say?"

Daichi unfolded the newsmagazine to show the two the headline, 'Unwarranted Behavior! Two Lovers In Red Working Their Frustrations Out In A Passionate Dance of Destruction!'

Apollo's face turned as red as Athena's hair. "I-what-who-I mean-the _hell_ is that?!"

Athena's face turned red as well, but for different reasons. "Oooooh! That wench! She never thinks about what she's doing to the people she writes about!" the redhead stood up and pushed up a shirtsleeve. "I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! Come one Daichi! With your amazing hacking skills, we can find out where she lives and together we can teach not to _mess with us_-

"Athena-

"She deserves a beating! Ugh, If I didn't think her dumb rich parents would sue me or something-

"Athena, really, it's okay-

"I'll just have to get her in the middle of the night when no one's around and she's _least expecting it-_

"Athena, you're taking this way too far, it's okay."

Athena looked down at Apollo. "But, but! Clearly you're upset!" She gestured wildly at her ears. "Why would you just let her get away with it?!"

Daichi looked at Apollo for a long moment before sighing. "I knew you would do this."

"Do what?"

"Take the passive aggressive route. You realize you're not the only one who's hurt by this."

Apollo shrugged, blushing again. "W-well, it's not like he knows about it! Let's just keep it to ourselves!"

"Robin is a really nice guy, Apollo," Athena started, sitting back down. "He wouldn't let anyone say anything like that about anyone else. He's really good to Junie."

"Unless it's it's true, of course," Daichi leered. "He _is _kinda cute."

"Bwuh?!" The brunet sputtered indignantly and whacked Daichi upside the head. "No! I just met him a week ago!"

"Hey, love at first sight and all that-_Oomph-Apollo, can't breath buddy, it was just a joke, I'm sorry, mah bad-*_cough*

Athena laughed at her 'brother's' antics, but inside she was worried. Apollo usually didn't care about what people thought, but his heart sounded like it might say otherwise. Her headphones didn't allow her to hear exactly what others' hearts were saying, but Apollo's was making the same keening hum that Klavier's did whenever the two of them were around each other. It was the same hum as Apollo's and Daichi's when they were with each other, too, like right then.

"Boys," she mumbled to herself as the two rolled around on the grass.

* * *

><p>"He's just going through a phase."<p>

"He's a teenager; his whole life at the moment is one big phase."

"Phoenix, all I'm saying is that Apollo will come to us in due time. He's a very strong-minded young man and probably wants to be able to solve his own problems. If it ever gets to be too much, you know he'll admit is eventually."

"He's too much like you."

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?" Miles voice held a note of amusement over the phone.

Phoenix sighed, knocking the mixing spoon on the side of the large bowl. "Absolutely not. You are perfect, but you were such a lone wolf once upon a time, and even now you have your moments. If it took you so long to realize you have people you can trust, I worry for Apollo." He sat the bowl of batter on the counter and took the phone to place it on the holder, pressing the 'speaker' button. "Apollo's a lot like you , Miles. Which, makes me happy, reminds me we're actually a family and this isn't some well thought out fantasy I'm living while I'm in a coma, but emotional growth is important, too."

"Especially since he's not growing elsewhere."

"Ooh, he'd hit the roof if he heard you," the black haired man grinned, chuckling. "But, still. I'm just worried. Maybe you can talk to him, he seems more ready to ask you for the advice he needs."

"Probably because I won't coo at him and call him every sugary name in the book."

"He's my baby, I can't help it. Trucy doesn't mind."

"Trucy is a female mini version of you, so there's no surprise there. Franziska called by the way," Miles began, a soft snicker escaping his mouth. "She said something about a debt to society?"

"...for putting up with Larry and Maya at the Dramatical Murder convention."

"I'm still surprised Larry is a fan."

"Larry's never been one to split hairs when it comes to attractive people and good romance. He told me he had a crush on you in elementary school. Until you actually started talking to us that is, then he realized you were madly in love with me and gave it up as a lost cause."

"Ugh, please tell me you're joking."

"You should ask him one day. I'm sure he'd tell you." Phoenix poured the bag of blueberries into the mix, licking the juice off his fingers. "Oh, maybe we should get Larry to talk to him. He and Apollo have this weird 'don't tell Phoenix and Miles' thing going on anyway."

"I think that was just because they had eaten all of the chocolate in the house that one time and proceeded to get ridiculously ill."

"Like that wasn't a huge give away. Oh, hey, how's Simon doing at the office?"

"He's ridiculously polite, does absolutely everything I ask of him and complains to no one. It's a nice change."

"Har har. I'm glad, he seems like a good kid. Trucy's convinced he's a time travelling samurai and wants to learn 'space magic' to help him get home."

"I bet Daichi had a field day with that."

"Ugh, that kid, you know? He's so...passionate about everything-don't you say it," Phoenix said immediately, folding pieces of the dough with the blueberry mixture in them. "I mean it-

"You mean like Apollo?"

"Ugh, _Miles_."

"He's quite in love with our son, Phoenix. Maybe that's what Apollo needs, someone to distract him from being angry all the time."

"Absolutely not."

"Why are you being so difficult about this? What are you going to do when Trucy-

"A LA LA LA, can't hear you, my denial is on the other line, can I call you back?" the black haired man hung up the phone before sighing loudly. He shrugged his shoulders and set to powdering the soon-to-be-baked hamantaschen with sugar. The less he had to think about the dark future, the better.

* * *

><p>Miles laughed at his partner's antics and hit the power button on his cell phone. Apollo would come to either of them when he was ready, and not a moment sooner. Phoenix was right in his observation that Apollo was a lot like him. And, even though it wasn't quite meant as a compliment, it warmed his heart something fierce to know that such was the case, and that Phoenix didn't mind in the slightest.<p>

He fingered the small black box in his breast pocket, and knew that nothing he had done up until now had prepared him for this-but also, that _nothing_ up until now had made him as_ happy_ as he was either.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi sighed as the bells rang. Apollo was sitting next to him, but he had barely said hello when Daichi clapped him on the shoulder. The brunet was normally such an expressive person, seeing him down made Daichi's day a bit depressing. He leaned all the way over and nudged Apollo's shoulder with his nose. Apollo blinked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled gently. Daichi grinned and rubbed his face against Apollo's arm like a cat, moving his desk closer to his friend's.

"Fags," someone muttered from behind them.

Before either of them could whirl around and start yelling, a piece of chalk came flying from the front of the classroom and hit whomever it was square in between his eyes. The teen made a strangled sound behind them and Apollo snickered with Daichi.

"I know you know better," the redheaded teacher began, leaning one hand on his desk and planting the other on his hip. "Than to use such language in my classroom. Either get out and risk being suspended or shut your damn mouth, Jergenson. Daichi," he began sweetly, giving his student a handsome smile. "Next time you want to comfort someone, a simple 'Daijoubu?' would be fine, alright, hun?"

Daichi blushed through a smile. "Sorry, Mr. Warrington."

"That's quite alright. Okay then, books out, opened to page fifty-two, please. We were discussing the practical application of the moon as a base of operations for the governments of the world, and I believe Serena brought up a good point about the increasing pressure of glass of whatever structures one would build up there, and Apollo made the suggestion of storing nuclear warheads on its surface…"

Apollo hated his History class.

Not because of the teacher, no, absolutely not. Mr Warrington was the best...best. At everything. Period. He listened when you complained and he didn't let his students bully each other. No, it was the students. One of whom was Klavier, but Apollo wasn't gracing him with a thought at the moment.

The one who sat in the back and caused trouble for him and Daichi sometimes, was a guy named Paul Jergenson. He was annoying as shit, always making comments about someone's sexuality, picking on Daichi for his love of space and Apollo for his love of the law; he'd even made a comment about Mr. Warrington's red, _red_ hair once (Granted, he only did that once before the teacher set him straight about just who the hell ran that classroom). Upon ranting to Mr. Warrington about it, Apollo discovered that Paul has some issues of his own to work through, and that Apollo and Daichi should refrain from touching each other in class too much, which was against school rules anyway. He had bristled at that, but Mr Warrington-Ares, he'd insisted-has only smiled and said that most adults don't understand one's need for physical contact, let alone most children. He understood that sometimes Apollo needed to be reminded that he does have friends, and it just so happens Daichi is one of the most physical people in his life at the moment.

Klavier was, too...but obviously, that died with their friendship.

What Apollo, and his friends, didn't know, was that Ares had noticed, too. Klavier sat in the back now, away from his friends, all by his lonesome. He caught the blonde staring at Apollo and Daichi occasionally, a sigh escaping his lips when he thought no one was listening. Of course, this made Ares sad, for he had secretly been rooting for Apollo and Klavier to stop being nerds and get together, but...such is no longer the case. He saw how Daichi acted around Apollo, and could tell that the space boy had a crush the size of the Titanic on Apollo and just as doomed. Daichi still tried to talk to Klavier, and get him to hang out with he and Apollo, and the german teen was always polite, but their conversation was strained now. It was as if Daichi was torn between getting them to be friends again and just admitting his feelings to Apollo. Ares wondered idly if Apollo knew about Daichi. But, seeing as how he didn't even know that Klavier was practically in love with him, he doubted it.

What made it so bad, was that Daryan Crescend, Klavier's boyfriend, was such a good kid. Ares had been the one telling him to go for whomever it was that he liked, but he hadn't known that was Klavier. He's glad that Daryan isn't the snarky upstart he used to be (though he has his moments), but now he felt responsible for the breakup of their once tight-knit group.

Being a good teacher shouldn't be this hard.

* * *

><p>Athena smiled widely. Tomorrow was the day! She'd been waiting for this day all her life! Well, no, not all her life, but a good chunk of it! Tomorrow was <em>the<em> day!

"You look happy."

The redhead turned to look at Ema, munching on a pack of M&M's. "Yep! Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"The nineteenth?"

"Uh, yes, but-

"Ernest Rutherford's death?"

"Uh-

"The first swearing of the the first Chief Justice, John Jay?"

"No, but-

"Paul Robert, the greatest French lexicographer?"

"EMA."

"Alright, alright," the brunette waved her hand, flinging crumbs everywhere. "What's tomorrow and why has it got you so excited?"

"My first date!"

Ema blinked. "I thought we agreed boys were stupid."

"Boys are stupid." Athena shrugged. "But that doesn't mean some of them aren't worth it."

"_None_ of them are worth it."

"And Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I-what-he-Mr. Edgeworth is a _man_," Ema said finally, a determined smirk on her face.

"You're impossible. ANd no, not a boy. Junie."

Ema looked at Athena, narrowing her eyes for a moment. The ginger backed away a little, uncomfortable with such scrutiny. A few moments passed before Ema's face changed from suspicious to joyous.

"Oh! Junie! _Juniper_! I thought you were having me on for a moment! Good for you!" The bespectacled teen threw an arm around Athena and patted her head. "I'm so proud you finally got the guts to ask her out! She's a real cutie, too!"

"Ema, honey, are you secretly a lesbian?" Athena ask, her face deadpan.

"Where are you guys going? A movie? A romantic dinner?" she sidestepped the question. "Oh, I need details, Thena!"

"Um, okay. Well...it was last week…"

* * *

><p>Daichi grinned at Apollo when the bell rang. Finally! He and Pollo were heading to the arcade to enjoy some much needed guy time. Athena is amazing, but sometimes, you know?<p>

"Hey, maybe we can hit the cafe afterwards."

"Which one?"

"The Korean one. With the awesome pancakes."

"You want pancakes at this hour? You dope," Apollo shook his head, grinning at Daichi. "How about some real food?"

"Nope, pancakes. With brown sugar and honey inside."

"Ugh, you and that sweet tooth. You're gonna get a cavity one day."

"I go to the dentist every other month. I think my teeth are fine." With that, Daichi gave him a big smile, his braces glinting in the light of the gymnasium.

"Yep. Dope. Complete and utter."

They headed out the front corridor and down the side stairs, arguing about whether pancakes counted as snack food or otherwise, when Daichi heard someone calling his name.

"Hm?" He turned to see Mr. Warrington coming toward them. "Oh, hey Mr.W. What's up?"

"Hm, nothing. Give this to your father for me?" the redhead asked innocently.

Daichi stared at the sheet of paper, and then glanced back at Ares. And then repeated the motion several times. "...no."

"It's not a summons, good God, calm down."

"What is it? Am I in trouble?"

"No. Just give it to him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because-I am _not_ doing this with you twice in one day." The short man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It...just a request, okay? Don't read it, you're more than welcome to ask your father later, after all."

"Oh. Okay then. Is it a looooove letter~?" the black haired teen gave his history a rather lecherous grin.

"...I hope your face stays like that." Ares grumbled, pinching Daichi's cheek before ruffling Apollo's hair. "You two have fun on your _date_," he said pointedly.

Ares couldn't decide what was funnier: Apollo's choking or Daichi's record-breaking blush.

* * *

><p>"You like him?"<p>

"Hm."

"Come on, answer the question."

"Hm."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"N-no."

"Hm? What was that?"

"No."

"No? Then who?"

"...the other one?"

"...his friend? The black haired one?"

"...hm."

"The one obsessed about space? Oh, Vera, you poor girl."

"...shut up, Viola."

"I like space. Such an empty dark void, where no one can hear you scream...must be awfully peaceful."

"...hand me my sketchbook, please."

"Inspired? I'm good like that. Here you go."

"...Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry sighed to herself. Honestly, these other cats made their lives a lot harder than necessary.

She's talking about the brown cat, of course. The male Havana Brown, the one who reminds Cherry of an anxious rooster, seems to have panic attacks whenever his sister plays with her shiny knives in the house. Cherry herself thinks it's funny whenever the young female ignores her brother and practices anyway, though it confuses her as to why the females claws are detachable. Ah, all cats are different though, she supposed.

The silver British Longhair is a good example. When Cherry first met him, he wasn't too keen on her hair all over his magenta pants, so he tended to keep her outside of his and his mate's den. Cherry would often retaliate after being put out of the room by yowling loudly, until the black American Curl opens the door and coos at her to come and play. She always makes sure to meow loudly in the Longhair's face when that happens.

She likes the American Curl the best. The female Havana plays with her the most, but the Curl is much more fun. Sure, they've broken things in the past, but the Curl is the one who fed her food from his bowl, and always lets her sleep in the bed (and not at the foot, if the Longhair had anything to say). He had even let her walk around outside, although he makes her wear that itchy belt around her chest, probably to keep her from running away. She'd never do such a thing, but it's nice to wear it in the winter when it's cold and breezy.

Right now, the Curl is in the room with all the food, and he's doing something with carved pig that's making Cherry's mouth water. She's not allowed to have pig all that often, but he always sneaks her some when Longhair's not looking. She meows and looks up at him with big amber eyes.

"Oh, hey, Cherry Pit. Wassamatter, you want a piece? You know I'm not supposed to give you pork…" she amps it up a notch and whines again. "Good lord, look at those eyes! Weapons of mass destruction, they are. Hm…" he kneels to look her in the eye. "I'll give you a whole plate if you promise to stop chewing Mile's loafers for a week, ok? How's that sound, Pit?"

She hates that nickname, but it sounds sweet coming from him, which is why she only claws him once this time. "Mrow." She nods her head and stands up straight.

"Good girl. Hang on." He stands back up and reaches over on the counter. "Go sit on the couch and I'll bring it out."

She suspects he doesn't want her to see him put her medicine in it, but she's not dumb. Oh well. It's worth it for the pig. She dutifully goes as leaps gracefully onto the sofa, making sure to walk across it twice before settling on a cushion. That's teach the Longhair to put her in the bathroom when company comes.

The Curl eventually comes and sits next to her, two plates in his hands. The bigger one is for him, and he sits a small glass bowl lined with emeralds in front of Cherry. She thinks he bought it just for her. He's such a sweetie.

"There you go. No telling Miles, alright? He hates when I let you eat human food." He reaches for the remote and clicks on the TV.

She doesn't know why he pretends to be human, his hair and those great blue eyes he apparently never grew out of tell Cherry otherwise. Humans are never as nice either. She'd think the Longhair human, but the Curl wouldn't have a human mate, and despite his attitude toward Cherry, he's as loving as can be to the black Curl.

He's also good to the red Maine Coon tabby that visits. She treats the Longhair and the Curl like her parents, but she also has female caretakers, a black Siamese and a black female Maine Coon. The black Maine has a brother, whose fur is bushier than Cherry thinks is really necessary, and his mate is a really loud and annoying American Bobtail, who's always saying something about 'Justice!'. He often tries to speak cat to Cherry, which is stupid because Cherry understands English just fine. Half the time he's insulting her mother, but he obviously doesn't know, otherwise he'd stop. She makes sure to only scratch once or twice, or at least until his mate tells him to stop. Which is odd, considering the male Maine Coon seems to be terrified of her. The awk on his shoulder likes to steal Cherry's food, but he's twice her size, so she lets him off with a warning glare.

There was a Fawn Somali who would visit the Havana, but Cherry hasn't seen him in a while. She hopes nothing has happened to him, he gave the best backrubs. His Lilac brother can burn though.

And of course, there's the Korat that blushes all the time whenever the male Havana is in the room. It's a bit ridiculous, really. Why she doesn't just rut against him and show her interest is a mystery to Cherry. The Korat is at least better than the Russian Blue. All that one ever does is draw. And don't get her started on the Pixiebob and her...'science'. Whatever that is. All she knows is that she can't eat it.

There's also the exceptionally loud Bombay that practically lives with them. She thought he was the male Havana's mate at first, with the amount of hushed cooing and snuggling they participate in daily, but apparently not. Which, why not? They're perfect for each other! Ugh, these cats. They're lucky they don't go into eustress. Cherry wished she had a mate in the spring.

She tried mating with the Curl once, but he politely gestured from himself to the Longhair and she understood. Which is unfortunate, because his blue eyes make her want to cry in frustration with how beautiful they are. Their kittens would have been gorgeous.

"What're are you looking at, Pit? Do I have salad dressing on my face?" the Curl reaches up and swipes at his adorable mouth.

"...mrow."

Damn it.


	5. Chapter 5

She did it!

Um, well, they did it!

No, not _that_ 'it', perv! The other 'it'! The one that comes before the 'it' you're thinking of.

Don't look at her like that!

"Athena? You here on Earth with us?"

"Nope. I have finally flown into the sun, for that is the only way such warmth could possibly invade my being."

"Ugh, she's been like this all day."

"It's cute! I'd be happy if I got to go out with my crush."

Daichi coughed as soon as he said it. He hadn't meant it like that, but now that Apollo knows, he can't exactly keep making jokes of that nature. He knew his face was as red as a beet, and simply sipped his soda in the awkward silence.

Apollo had choked on his Coke as soon as the black haired teen spoke those words. No pressure his ass! What exactly did Daichi want him to do? Sure he liked Daichi, he was his _best_ friend. But...well, did he like him like that? Surely Daichi wouldn't just tell Apollo that and not expect anything in return, right? Then again, he was the kind of person to let something off his chest simply because he was tired of carrying it around. But, are they supposed to start...hanging out more? Is that even possible? What about Klavier? Should he tell him? Would he care? Oh god, what's his dad gonna do when he finds-

_**Dad**_.

"Shit…"

"Hm? Wassamatter, Apollo?"

"Uh...nothing...so how's Junie, Athena?"

His mind was decidedly on other things as Athena launched into a giant spiel about Junie being her goddess and the light helping to illuminate her darkened path.

It was hard to ignore the stolen glances Daichi kept shooting him. He had done that all the time before, but now that Apollo knows why…

* * *

><p>Certainly Miles is faring better at this point.<p>

Miles is panicking.

He was joking when he told Phoenix it wouldn't be a big deal.

It's a big deal.

Needless to say, Miles still hasn't even figures out how to ask him, let alone begin planning for it. Sometimes Phoenix gives him this look like he knows, and is just waiting for him to ask, the smug bastard. Years of beating Miles in court have given him a victor's complex when it comes to their relationship, but it probably doesn't help that Miles gives him everything he asks for. When he asks of course, something that frustrates Miles to no end when all he says he wants for Christmas is their family. He already has that, what about this watch? Yes, Phoenix he can afford it, why would he buy it for you if he couldn't?!

See, that is the problem. Phoenix usually takes Miles's gifts with a grain of salt, as they're never anything he actually needs- a new coffee maker (with one hundred settings), new laptop (with surround sound, ten different colored skins and the ability to hack into nearby satellites if he so chose), maybe a new bottle of wine here and there (which would not be a considerable problem if it didn't cost a nice $10,000 and Phoenix could hold his liquor).

The point is, the ring he'd gotten is a simple one, a white gold band with a small dark sapphire gem on the side. _Truth, Intelligence, Joy._ At least, that's what Larry had told him. Blue was used to show distance, put things into perspective. He was hoping Phoenix would get the meaning of it without him having to explain.

It still cost him maybe somewhere around a number like fifty grand.

There was also the joke of the lapis lazuli engraving on the inside of the band heightening psychic powers, but that was neither here nor there, really. Miles had to give the man the ring first, after all.

And there was never truly a good moment. Between court appearances and Phoenix coming home looking like an angrily bedraggled cat (along with their own angry and bedraggled cat clawing the furniture), it never seemed to be a good time. He wanted to ask when Phoenix was in a happy mood, so he'd become even happier. Sometimes, when the blue eyed man was angry, he never took anything seriously. Miles was afraid of something like 'oh, good enough not to be your side game now?' coming out of his boyfriend's (because really, what else could he possibly be?) mouth, and Miles refuses to be responsible for his actions should that ever occur.

So he'll wait a little longer. Besides, he really should be thinking about his son's current love problems. Apollo is so far in the closet he's one of those actors in England who swears that guy in that picture is 'just a mate from boarding school'.

"What's got you looking so glum, chum?"

"Please don't."

Phoenix huffed and flopped on the sofa next to his partner. "I thought you were going to go in to work to finish some filing today."

"Gumsh- Richard is on it."

"Which means you'll have to go in tomorrow to fix it all."

"Don't say that," Miles chuckled, leaning into Phoenix's embrace. "I can't dock his pay anymore, not with little Lucy and Mary to think about."

"I know, aren't they the cutest? Not as cute as our kids of course, but hey, they're the top tier."

"You're arrogance in regards to your children's appearance astounds me."

"You're one to talk mister 'my god let me buy every dress i can think of for my little girl that doesn't have blue in it, why won't you wear a cravat, Apollo, they're all the rage'."

"I do not sound like that."

"Chyeah ya do." Phoenix snorted. "Gonna tell me what's eating you?"

"You currently, if you squeeze me any harder." Miles let out a breath of laughter when the other man did so even harder. "You're such a child."

"Hm. I am here to listen, you know."

"I am well aware. I shall enlist your aid when it is necessary."

"...too early for big words."

"It's twelve in the afternoon, you lazy sod."

"You love me."

"Yes I do, God help me."


	6. Chapter 6

This is ridiculous.

"Honestly, lav, it's not that big a deal."

"Not that b-I'm going to ignore that."

"It's just test. It's not even an important one, my god."

"All tests are important, you stupid-head. I like to study, what is wrong with that exactly?"

"...stupid-head? See, all this school crap is messing with your head, babe. I'm telling you, getting a 'B' will suffice."

"But I want an 'A'. Shouldn't you be helping?"

"Nah. I'll wait until you get distracted and maul you then."

"You're an animal." Klavier squealed loudly when Daryan leaned over and nipped at his neck. "Honestly, get out! If you're not going to be of any use to me, go make me a sandwich or something."

"Really, babe?"

"Extra mayo, please and thank you."

The Russian teen sighed loudly before getting off the bed and trudging down the hall. "I had better get a kiss for this!"

"Honestly…" the blonde laughed to himself before turning his attention back to his government textbook.

Honestly, he had no interest in studying for a test. Klavier was ridiculously smart, there was no point in studying for anything. He liked to give some sort of air that he tries harder than in reality-after all, not studying means giving Kristoph a reason to bother him. He loves his brother, but sometimes he could be unduly overbearing. He likes to think that it's because he loves his little brother, but Klavier knows better than that, and even when Kristoph is at his most sincere, there's an unseen power play going on in the background.

Any time one sees just how much potato salad one can bring to a picnic involving one's enemy who also stated he'd be making potato salad in order to defeat said enemy in a roundabout way is nothing less than insane. Besides, while Klavier would never tell Kristoph to his face-or over the phone anywhere within a five hundred mile radius-Mr. Wright's food is the best in the world. Really, it deserves its own copywright (ha!), his little book of recipes.

But he digressed.

His mind is decidedly on other things at the moment, like his future, and who will still be there in five years. He knows, in his heart, that no matter how mad at him Apollo may be, that he's not one to just abandon his friends, even though that's how he feels about Klavier. He wishes he could say the right combination of words that would allow him to assuage Apollo of his fears, but Apollo doesn't even want to inhabit the same space as Klavier, which makes it quite hard to actually say anything to him at all. No, this is going to require precision and hard thinking. Some intelligence-something which Klavier has in spades-and someone willing to help him. He loves Apollo, romantically or otherwise, they were good friends and rivals once, and he doesn't want that to end. Ever. He wants that light and laughter in his life. And...and...he loves Daryan...but-

"Here you go. Now where's that kiss, rasputnyy?"

He needed to talk to Daichi.

* * *

><p>"Tadai-ma~~~" a boyish voice calls down the hall, purposefully mispronouncing the word. Scuffling could be heard in what Seito knew as his son toeing off his shoes in great haste. He's never understood why his son is so excitable in the evenings, but knows that he gets it from his mother. Who was also ridiculously energetic in the evenings...e-hem, that's-that's not what he meant oh my-<p>

"HUG ME DADDEH!" Daichi twirled in a moment later and flung himself into his father's unsuspecting arms. Said father took a tumble into the couch along with his son.

"D-daichi, you're t-too big to be doing such things…" Seito coughed, patting his son's back, who simply made a very satisfied cat like noise. "R-really, you're bigger than me already…"

"Hm, we're the same height! Stop being wimpy~" Daichi looked down at his father with adoring eyes, ruffling his hair. He ignored his dad's sputtering and hopped away and into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"Hm...pasta I suppose. We're gonna have company. And you've already bulked up a bit-you said you wanted to be an astronaut after all-

"_Cosmo_naut, dad. I want to see everything! And well, yeah, I do play baseball-wait, company? Who, who, who?" Daichi whirled around and peered at his father with discerning eyes.

"Hm? N-no one you don't know. Your teacher is coming over."

"My teacher? Oh god, what did I do? I turned in all my homework, I studied for the last Russian test-I didn't think it was possible to flunk out of a study hall, but-but I-

Seito walked over to his son and gently pat his head. "Calm down, son. When we were discussing your disproportionate test scores, Mr. Warrington and I got into a discussion about-well, space." The older man sighed and patted his chest. "He's made some very interesting points about space travel and the viability of humanity should we see fit to branch out to other locations in the cosmos. It was very interesting and we decided to set a date and discuss it, is all."

Daichi noticed his father twittering slightly, even though he wasn't making any noise. He knew his father better than the man himself, and if there's anything he knew, it was that Seito had extreme anxiety about meeting other people. Meaning that he had already managed to break through the fear of rejection and managed to start something of a rapport with his teacher. Which would have otherwise taken years, as his dad isn't even friends with the Wrights despite knowing of them for the entirety of his and Apollo's friendship. And, well, Mr. W was like, the most amazing human being on the planet, next to his mom, dad and Apollo, so he figured it was a mix of the redheaded teacher's enthusiasm about space and the (more than likely present) inherent need to protect such a fragile little bird like his dad-he's seen it; women flock to his dad because he looks like he can't take care of himself, what with his rumpledness, his stuttering and huge blue eyes. Daichi himself has wanted to wrap his dad in a blanket and feed him custard creams until he stopped being so damned jittery. Has tried it actually, but his dad is a hell of a lot stronger than he looks and promptly threw his son right out the door of his room the moment he started coming toward him with the Michael Bublé record. Thanked him and reprimanded him all in one breath and threw him out. He can't lie that he was a little out of breath and a little bit in love with his dopey dad after being hefted bodily into the hallway. It was impressive.

But he digressed.

"...oh. Wait, disproportionate test scores?

"...you've never noticed th-that your scores on things actually involving things other than space are absolutely dismal?"

Damn, his dad knew how to hurt. The look in his eyes suggested that he wasn't surprised at his son, though, and therefore not angry, but still. The teen rubbed the back of his head and stuck out his tongue. "Heheh, whoops. I, uh, I'll do better."

"I know you will, hun. Now, are you gonna help me get the food ready? I know you love to knead the dough for the pasta."

"Whoa, doing it from scratch, daddy-mine? Youse gots a problem, me thinks," Daichi teased, elbowing his dad a few times. He simply laughed at his father's embarrassed squawk.

* * *

><p>"So...what do you think I should do? I mean, Daichi is really, really nice. <em>Really <em>nice. We've been friends for…," Apollo paused, eyes up and to the left as he tried to recall. "...ever, and I love him to death, but, I mean...his...his…-

"Come on, say it. You can do it. Boyfriend."

The brunet's face exploded in a flash of crimson and he pulled at his hair. "N-no, don't say it! It's weird!"

Robin laughed at their friend and slapped his back, ignoring how his face hit the table. "What's the problem? Seems like you like him to me. Actually, seems like you've liked him for a while."

"Wh-what makes you think that?!" the teen bristled at the insinuation and angrily sipped at his drink.

He and Robin had somehow managed to become good friends in the span of a week after the fiasco with the school paper, and he liked talking to them-he learned that Robin had a specific method of referring to himself and tried to remember to use it-because Robin had an outside view of his situation. First it was just Klavier they had been discussing, but now that Daichi had told him…

He's not upset that his best friend told him how he felt. Not at all, he's quite flattered and on fire inside at the idea of someone as cool as Daichi liking him in that manner. But, this was his best friend...wouldn't this change something in their relationship if they were to…?

"Well, yeah, obviously, you'd go from friends to boyfriends."

Apollo realized he spoke that last part aloud and slapped his hands to his face. "Argh! DAMMIT!" His exclamation startled a woman walking past with her kid, who laughed loudly. Apollo couldn't be arsed to care.

"Do you need to break more stuff?" Robin reached over and gently poked the teen's forehead.

"We completely destroyed your workshop last time. Breaking stuff would be extremely gratifying right now, but-

"I restock that thing every week. D'you know how easy it is to fashion a clay plate?" Apollo looked up at Robin with a raised brow. "...very. It's very easy."

"...and that bust of Jupiter?"

"I...messed up his nose and didn't notice until it had set. So. Yeah."

"Ah."

There was silence as Apollo sadly sucked at his straw, vaguely paying attention to his friend painting on their tray using a fry and some mustard. A few minutes passed until a thought struck him and he put his soda down.

"How's Hugh?"

Robin spat out the fry they'd been chewing on, barely missing Apollo's head but hitting an innocent passerby who startled and looked around wildly. The teen's ahoge twitched and he smiled victoriously.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew it, I was right, talk. Now." Apollo's eyes cut at Robin and he slammed his hands down on the table. "Just a crush, or a full-blown harlequin roma-URK!"

Robin continued to eat their fries after throwing the napkin holder across the table. "He's fine, I suppose. Still gonna be a better defense attorney than you," they sang.

"NOW YOU WAIT JUST A DAMNED MINUET," Apollo began, unconsciously using Athena's phrase for when she was especially pissed off.

"I will not, and you're just gonna hafta live with it, second-base."

"Sec-SECOND BASE?!" That yell made everyone in the restaurant turn their attention to their table. Apollo had the nerve to look sheepish. "Uh..cause...um, Martino totally could have gone farther! The umpire called that wrong! He was safe, I tell you! Safe!"

Robin abruptly turned their head and snickered into their hand. "Omg, dude, I cannot with you right now."

"Shut up, we're leaving. Come on." The annoyed teen stood suddenly, but paused as he felt buzzing in his pocket. "Hm?" He peered down at his phone and saw a text from Daichi had arrived. He huffed and opened it.

"_OMG MY DAD IS DATING MY TEACHER I KNOW IT TEACH KNOWS IT ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T IS DAD SEND HELP and cookies. LY~~~"_

Apollo shuddered at the use of emoticons following the message, and shook his head. What teacher did he even mean? How was he supposed to help if he didn't know who he was dealing with?

Another text appeared and Apollo scoffed at it, before stopping, rereading and staring at it.

"_It's Mr. W, btw. Yep, I gots me two space daddies now. Haha, read em and weep, loser."_

"What-does that even, how the-DAMMIT, DAICHI." He was not jealous. After all, he had two lawyer daddies, so ha. Take that! He texted exactly that to his friend.

Approximately thirty seconds passed before his phone rang.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW APOLLO DID YOU JUST USE THE LAWYER THING YOUR DAD DOES I'M SO DONE I HAD BETTER EXPECTATIONS YOU OF, NUGGET."

"...first of all," Apollo said, using the severely prissy voice he knew would make Daichi laugh. "We're are not arguing about who's got better parents. We know who wins that battle." He ignored the indignant 'hey!' and kept on. "Secondly, the phrase 'take that' is not coined by dad, as I'm sure you're aware that you can't patent words or phrases. Donald Trump tried that already. And Thirdly," he began, a finger pointed in the air though he knew Daichi couldn't see him. "I cannot help you if it's Mr. W. Because he is a very smart man, smarter than Dad or Miles, actually, and liable to pinch my cheeks and coo at me if I even so much as try to outsmart him."

"...he already pinched mine. I'm pretty sure he pinched Dad's too, but. You know. Different cheeks."

"OH MY GOD WHY WOULD YOU-NOPE, LOVE YOU, BYE." Apollo had enough time to hear a laughing 'love you too~~!' before he hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He sighed, hair flopping in his face for a moment before he turned to his friend.

To notice them dying on the table. He gave Robin the evil eye and began to stalk out of the restaurant, leaving a handful of bills under his tray.

"No-wait, I'M SORRY, MRS. JACKSON~" Robin called loudly after their friend, leaving a tip under their tray and rushing out to catch up with Apollo. "I AM FOR REAAAAL~"

"SHUT UP."

"Geez, man, relax. You two are really made for each other, though. I got a diabetic rush from that convo."

Apollo just walked faster and ignored the startled faces passing by as he speed walked away.


End file.
